Probably the Right Thing
by Mab-chan
Summary: Hilde finally confronts Duo about her feelings.


DISCLAMER: These characters are absolutely not mine! No matter how much I love them, how much I want them, they never will be. This fic is not being used for

Commercial services and is intended for entertainment only. In other words….don't sue me!!!!

PROBABLY THE RIGHT THING

Hilde closed the door behind her and sat the bag of groceries on the counter. Humming, she started taking out various items and placing them in the fridge. She took

out an apple and held it in her hand, looking at the shiny surface. Smiling, Hilde placed the apple in a bowl with the other fruit. 

_I do enjoy my life, buying groceries for Duo. He's the best talker I know, and whenever he's at his house over night, we usually stay up talking all night_. 

Hilde thought. Then she frowned. _When Duo's at his house for the night. Hardly ever…I miss Duo when he's gone, but I don't really mind being alone. _

Deep in her heart, she wished for something more than groceries and occasional conversations. But she could never let Duo know that…besides, she was happy, 

right? No, she was miserable. It was just so hard for her to admit that to herself. 

_Duo's always off on some mission, he doesn't have time for me. He doesn't have time for a girlfriend. He must meet a lot of beautiful women on his _

_missions…Duo does love his women, even I know that. So…why do I still cling to him? Any other girl would have left him long ago, but yet, I'm still here,_

_buying him groceries. Oh Duo, do you have any feelings for me anymore?_

_ _

__Hilde's thoughts were disturbed suddenly when the door flew open, and Duo walked in. "Hey, what's doin?" he said in his usual care-free tone. He waltzed over to

her and threw an arm around her shoulders. "You bought groceries! Hilde, you're the best!

Hilde smiled weakly and slipped away from him, starting to put more groceries away. "I always do, don't I?" she sighed. Duo's happy look turned confused. 

"Hey, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

Hilde shook her head. "No Duo, you didn't do anything. That's just what you always do, nothing.

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked. Hilde had to talk to him, she just couldn't stand this anymore. She had to know, had to know if there was anything left 

between then.

"Duo…can I ask you something?" she started.

"Sure, shoot!" he grinned, putting a hand on her shoulder. Hilde looked at him longingly. Why did he have to be like that? So…fun, happy. Why couldn't it be a 

more? Even just a little more? Didn't he realize how he tortured her? Hilde took a deep breath. 

"Duo, do you love me?" she didn't really mean to say it, not like that, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Her words seemed to hover in the air for a 

second. She bit her lip and looked at his face. Duo's mouth was hanging open, and he looked like he was trying to figure out if he had heard her right. 

"Hilde I…I don't know what to say." Duo said finally.

"It's just that, we have so much fun when we're together, and I know you felt _something _at first…I…I just wondered if I'm anything more to you that a grocery

girl." She managed to force the words out. This was a mistake, and Hilde knew she would regret it.

Duo turned and walked across the room, then turned around, rocking back and forth on his heels. "You're my best friend." He offered. "One of them, anyway." 

"When did I stop being your girlfriend?"

Duo looked at her. "Look Hilde, you're a girl, and you're my friend, but I thought that's all it was."

"You thought my feelings for you just flew out the window?" Hilde cried.

Duo looked horribly trapped. "Well…I…well…" Hilde couldn't stand it anymore. How could he be so unfeeling? She walked up to him and looked him in the eye. 

"Duo, are you really the ladies man they say you are? Have I been wasting my time buying your groceries all this time? Duo, I love you!" Hilde's voice was starting 

to rise. 

"Hilde, this is too weird…"

"So it's nothing then?" she was starting to get choked up. "I can't wait forever…"

Duo looked at her. 

_Hide, we've known each other for so long… Why do you have to do this now? You're right, it was something at first, but I can't commit to something _

_like you want…I can't._

_ _

__Then he strolled over to the door and opened it. "Well if you can't wait, then why don't you just go? Nothing's keeping you here." He said flatly. Hilde started to 

cry.

"Y-you want me to leave?" she said. Duo sighed.

"I think it would be better for both of us. You seem to want more than I'm prepared to give."

"Duo, please!" she cried desperately. "Listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me. I knew this would happen eventually, and it's not easy for me. But I can't give you that much of a commitment. So can't you just make this 

easier and leave?" Hilde just stood there for a moment, it wasn't supposed to go like this! But what did she expect? She knew Duo wouldn't just run into her arms. 

Across the room, Duo swallowed and cleared his throught. He hated to see Hilde like this, but there was nothing he could do.

Hilde walked to the counter and grabbed her purse, then walked to the door. She stopped next to Duo. 

"I'll come to get my stuff after you leave. I'll miss you…" she whispered. Then she kissed Duo on the cheek, and walked away. Duo stood in his doorway, leaning 

on the doorframe for support. Why did he do that? He had to, that's why. Duo sank to his knees and hung his head. He had lost his best friend, his sister, his love. 

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Duo's whole body went rigid. Hilde…no. 

"It's ok." Came a deep voice from behind him. Duo turned and looked up into Heero's eyes. A tear rolled down Duo's cheek. 

"I didn't want her to go, but it can't be like that between us." He murmured. "I hurt her so badly through…" 

Heero knelt down in front of Duo. "Hilde will get over it," he said, and then added. "and you will too…" Then Heero put his arms around Duo and hugged him. 

Duo hugged Heero back, and Heero leaned down and whispered in Duo's ear. 

"It was probably the right thing."

_"It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do,_

_To look you in the eye, and tell you I don't love you._

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie,_

_To turn and walk away, when you start to cry."_

_ _

_ _


End file.
